A Treat for the Grand Highblood
by KatyRebel413
Summary: After an encounter with Signless and company, Darkleer has a treat for his mate for good behavior. This oneshot takes place between chapters 10-14 of my story Signless and Equius. Warning: this is sexually explicit. Not for young readers. Otherwise, enjoy.


**~Darkleer's POV~**

We made it back to my hive just before the sun started to rise. We would have been here hours ago, but Highblood decided that he needed to make it known to the Sun Runners that there was a Mutant near the Exile Caves. That group will most likely be in his dungeon by mid evening, if not sooner. Even after putting a target on their backs, he's still angry about it.

"It was a child, my love," I say as I go around the main room, shutting blinds as I go. "And you did run into him." He's about to retort when I cross the room. I kiss him roughly, shoving him against the wall. "Don't try to deny it."

"He was in my way," he growls. His eyes betray him, though. He knows that he's wrong so he's making up excuses.

I pout and take a step away. "Tell the truth, or no treat," I say sternly. I'm far stronger than him and, as much as he loves my use of strength in bed, he knows that I can easily shut him down.

He glares at me for a moment before the lust and need start to show in his dark purple eyes. He remains silent, so I just shrug. I start to shed pieces of light armour as I make my way across the room, only in a tight shirt and pair of trousers by the time I reach the door to my respiteblock. I can feel his eyes on me. A peek over my shoulder reveals my very frustrated matesprit and his shattering resolve. All he needs is a nudge in the right direction. Some incentive.

I look away from him and untie my hair, letting it fall loose down my back.

Three.

Two.

"You're right," he blurts. "I did run into that kid."

I glance back at him with a smirk motioning for him to follow. I'm on my back, on the floor, in seconds. He's sucking on my pulse point, leaving a dark indigo mark that will be impossible to conceal. My hands find their way under his shirt, pulling it up a little.

"Shirt. Off. Now," I order between gasps as he grinds against me. He playfully nips at my neck one more time before doing as he's told.

My hand finds its way to the grub scar on his left side. A rather feminine moan escapes him as I caress the sensitive flesh. I smile, dragging my nails down to his hip. I'm the only one on the planet who ever gets to see him this vulnerable. He's not even like this with his Kismesis, Summoner. I lean up and kiss him hard before pulling off my own shirt. I don't miss the flash of sorrow when he catches a glimpse of my battle scars.

When in public, he is my King before my mate. He hates it, but it was his duty to send me to battle when necessary. I made it clear many sweeps ago that I will fight alongside my fellow soldiers whether he sends me or not. A few months ago, he figured out a way for me to remain a soldier and stay safely by his side at the same time. I am now the head of the royal guard and the royal Executioner.

I plant rough kisses along his jaw and down his neck as my hands trace every inch of muscle I can reach. Biting his shoulder just hard enough to leave teeth marks, but not to draw blood, I wrap my arms around his waist. He clings to me as I easily lift and carry him to the bed a few feet away. I, not so gently, place him on the bed, dragging off what's left of our clothing in the process. I pull another moan from him when our bulges coil around each other. I passionately kiss him, earning more moans, as I grind against him.

"Tell me what you want," I whisper before nipping his earlobe. I know what he wants, I just want to hear it.

He moans loudly when I grind my hips against him once again. "I-I want you," he gasps. "I want you in-inside me."

I smirk. He's made his request, but I want him to beg for it. I teasingly trace the entrance to his dripping nook and ask, "Do you want me here?" I push two fingers inside him quickly, earning another beautiful moan. He shakes his head, though. I slowly thrust my fingers in and out of him, being sure to brush against every sensitive spot in him that I know of. "Are you sure? I could make this part of you feel really good." He's a moaning mess, but I know exactly what he wants. When he nods, I lean down and kiss down his chest, sucking and biting as I go. I remove my fingers, now slick with genetic material, from his nook and move lower, pulling our bulges from each other in the process. "How about here?" I inquire, slowly rubbing the small pucker of his rear entrance. He whimpers in anticipation when I refuse to immediately penetrate him. "Is this where you want me?"

"Y-yes~" he moans as I continue to kiss, bite, and suck down his torso, leaving dark marks as I go. I press one finger as far into him as I can as I take his thick bulge in my mouth. I slowly bob my head, each time going lower. By the time I'm able to take him fully, I've inserted two more fingers. I rub my tongue along the ridges and piercings on the underside of my mate's bulge as I stretch him. He cries out again when I insert the final two digits and begin fisting him.

I glance up at him and watch as his face contorts into a mix of pain and pleasure. He's loving this, I can see it in the way his body jerks and twitches every time my head goes back down or my hand pushes back in. He's almost tearing the sheets with how tightly he's gripping them. He wants to be touching me, but he's afraid to hurt me. That won't last long, however. He'll be clinging to me with bruising force when I finally give him what he wants.

His entire body goes stiff for a moment and he screams as he cums in my mouth and all over the bed. I smirk as I release him from my mouth, now sticky with genetic material. I can feel the dark purple fluid coating my mouth and throat. It's hot and sweet, and it just feels right.

He whimpers at the loss when I pull my hand from him. I crawl on top of him and kiss him, letting him taste himself on my lips. "Do you still want me?" I inquire when we part to breathe. He's so far lost in lust that he can only nod his consent. I smile lovingly down at him before kissing him again quickly and aligning myself with his, now stretched, entrance. Slowly, I push into him, feeling his hot walls squeeze my bulge in ways his nook never could. I kiss and nip the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder as I push in deeper. His whimpers turn to moans the deeper I sink into him, until I'm about halfway in. I pull out a little before continuing to push. At this point, my bulge is thicker than my fist was, and I know it's starting to hurt for Highblood. I know this pain won't last long, and that if I stop now the pain will last longer. I feel his thighs start to shake the closer to the base I get. When I'm fully sheathed in him, his arms wrap tightly around my shoulders. "Talk to me, Babe," I whisper, gently caressing his grubscars.

"I-it hur-hurts," he gasps.

I wrap my arms around him and switch our positions, so that he's on top of me, putting him in complete control. After a moment, he shakily pushes himself up. He braces himself with his hands firmly pressed against my chest as he lifts himself up before quickly sliding back down my bulge. He does this a few more times before falling into a steady rhythm, rolling his hips every now and then. His legs are shaking more and more the higher he rises before once again slamming back down on me. I'm trying to control myself, resisting the urge to flip our positions again and just take him until he can't walk. Instead I wait patiently until-

"Switch," he gasps as his movements become more chaotic.

I throw all form of self-restraint out the window as I push him back down on the bed. Lifting his legs a bit to gain better access, I thrust into him, hard. I don't hold back. Every cry of "faster" and "harder" I obey without hesitation. Before long, I'm pounding into him as fast as I can with as much force as I can muster. I feel a hot, tight mass forming in my lower abdomen as I near my climax. To help him along, I pull out of him completely and thrust into his nook, earning a pleasured scream. I continue with the rather extreme pace we had set before as I reach for the bucket beside the bed.

I pull him up into my arms, still thrusting into him, and rise to my knees. I position the bucket under us just in time for him to orgasm. Seconds later, I finally reach my climax and with one final, strong thrust, I release mostly into Highblood. I kiss him softly as I pull out, letting our mixed genetic material spill out of him and into the bucket.

Carefully, as to not spill anything, I move the bucket out from under us. Highblood's already asleep by the time I lay him down. I make my way to the bathroom to clean myself up before wetting a small towel with warm water and returning to my mate. Gently, I clean him as well. I'm half redressed when a knock on the door sounds throughout my hive. Wordlessly, I retrieve the bucket Highblood and I had filled less than an hour ago and make my way to the door.

The drone waiting would look quite intimidating to anyone other than me. Even Highblood is afraid of them. It would be foolish for me to fear the Collection Drones, though, seeing as I'm the one that preforms all maintenance and repair work on them. I simply exchange the full bucket for an empty replacement, and it goes wordlessly on its way.

"Darkleer?" Highblood calls, confused, from my respiteblock.

With a small smile on my face, I close the door and make my way back through my hive. I kiss my mate softly as I crawl back in bed with him. He hums contently, snuggling up close to me, his head resting on my shoulder. I smile more as I wrap my arms around him. Tonight, when the mutant and his friends are brought to the Capital, will be chaos, but today will hold nothing but blissful dreams of my mate.


End file.
